Conventionally, a wiper apparatus is provided for wiping a windshield of a vehicle to maintain good visibility, and one example of the wiper apparatus is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. JP2009-143493 and JP2009-166682, the specification of French Unexamined Patent Publication No. FR2965232, and the specification of European Unexamined Patent Publication No. EP1911640. A wiper apparatus described in the above patent document JP2009-143493 has a structure referred to as so-called “dual type”, and this wiper apparatus has two wiper motors for driving respective wipers, drive power of each wiper motor is transferred to a pivot shaft via a speed reduction mechanism and a link mechanism. The wipers are attached to the respective pivot shafts. Furthermore, the speed reduction mechanisms are housed in respective casings, and each casing is provided with three brackets. And, the brackets are fixed to a vehicle body with three bolts.
A dual type wiper apparatus is described in the above patent document JP2009-166682, and this wiper apparatus has wiper motors for driving respective wipers. Drive power of each wiper motor is transferred to a pivot shaft via a speed reduction mechanism and a link mechanism. The wipers are attached to the respective pivot shafts. Furthermore, the speed reduction mechanism and the link mechanism are housed in a casing, and each casing is fixed to a vehicle body with one fixing leg and two bolts.
A dual type wiper apparatus is described in the above patent documents FR002965232 and EP1911640. This wiper apparatus has a wiper motors for driving respective wipers provided separately. Drive power of each wiper motor is transferred to an output shaft of a worm wheel which constitutes a speed reduction mechanism. The wipers are attached to the respective output shafts. Furthermore, the speed reduction mechanism is housed in a casing, and each casing is fixed to a vehicle body with three bolts.